Tough Times Don't Last (But Tough People Survive)
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: After finding out how someone they thought of and were close to like family truly feels, Amanda and Finn decide that enough is enough and that Ashley Hardy has no place in Liam's life or theirs... and Seth decides what matters more to him.


_**A/N: Bryan and his family, Ashley, TJ, Bo, Brigette, Rue, Selena, Kyle and Ivy (Kyle and Ivy in flashbacks only) are werewolf-queen-022's characters.**_

_**July 1st 2019…**_

_Dakota went wide eyed as Ashley explained to her what had happened._

_"The old man wants that to happen?!" Dakota asked._

_"And I don't know why… Seth and I didn't want our relationship on camera." Ashley responded._

"_No you don't, especially something as major as tying the knot. I know you two are fine with having little kisses in the ring but something that big not happening." Dakota said before handing the packet of cigarettes to Ashley. "Trust me you could use one right now."_

_"Especially after finding this in the Women's restroom earlier." Ashley replied, revealing a home pregnancy test with two lines in its screen._

_"Maria's?!" Dakota responded._

"_I think she's telling the truth." Ashley explained._

"_You should have seen your and Seth's face, it was basically the face crack of the century." Dakota said._

"_Well I didn't know what to do so I went after him." Ashley said before lighting a cigarette._

"_The way you two looked, you two are planning to try?" Dakota asked._

"_Don't breathe a word about it, we're still not sure." Ashley said._

_"Relax your secret will be safe with me. Have you heard from Mandy?" Dakota responded._

_"No, I really haven't talked to her over the past couple weeks." Ashley replied._

"_Hey that's understandable, you got two weeks until your wedding of course you are gonna be running around, making sure everything is perfect. Lara and Bryan were the same when they had less than a month." Dakota said._

"_Well there's gonna be more running around thanks to the senile cunt." Ashley said, Dakota looking at Ashley in shock._

"_You must be pretty pissed off to drop the C word." Dakota responded._

_"I should direct it at Mandy. Getting pregnant just to get away from the ring, this industry was first in her life well before she met Balor! I still hate him for putting his seed in her and the two keeping that child!" Ashley responded._

_She and Dakota were unaware that they had been caught on video with Ashley saying that though._

_When Amanda picked up her LG Aristo 3 after putting Liam in his crib, she plugged her earbuds in and listened to the video as it was on Twitter… and promptly sent it to Finn, who saw it and immediately texted her._

_'Seth better not bring her over to the house anymore, Liam did nothing to her and we didn't wrong her by having our son!'_

_'After what she said, the heartless bitch is no longer my sister! I'm done with her!' Amanda responded, throwing the wedding invitation away. "She's your problem now, Seth." She replied quietly before watching the rest of Raw._

_It was about 5 hours later that she woke up from her sleep and got out of the bed, going into the nursery and picking up a crying Liam before checking him over._

_He wasn't wet, teething or hungry… and that led Amanda to one conclusion, that he had a nightmare about Ashley._

_"That mean lady won't get near you, I promise, kiddo. Daddy and I will always protect you." Amanda whispered after she had managed to calm Liam down… or so she had thought as trying to put him in his crib had him crying in distress and kicking his tiny legs, Amanda holding him again even as they heard footsteps._

_"Hey, what's the matter, little buddy?" Finn asked gently, lifting Liam into his arms and calming him… and despite being exhausted himself, he got Amanda to go lie down and then gently rocked Liam back into sleep._

_When Liam was in his crib, Finn kissed him on his forehead and quietly exited the room… he carefully closed the door and walked into the master bedroom, him and Amanda kissing before he got into pajamas and into their bed._

_"I spent 18 years, thinking I was her family… she doesn't know the meaning of truly being family because family wouldn't hate a sweet and innocent child." Amanda responded quietly as Finn ran the fingers on his right hand through her shoulder length hair._

_"Tough times don't last… but tough people survive and despite how she views you, she doesn't know what true toughness is. There's nothing tougher than being a parent because two people who bring children into this world and raise them right never stop being parents… Ashley's just a selfish little brat." Finn replied._

_"And she has no place in our lives anymore." Amanda responded before they kissed and closed their tired eyes as they held each other._

_They knew that they had done the right thing…_

**Present time**_**, July 2nd 2019…**_

Ashley opened her eyes and sat up, wrapping her arms around Seth's waist… but he pulled them off of him and showed her the video he found on Twitter of her and Dakota from last night.

"Give me the ring, get your things and get out! I'm not marrying a woman who calls my little sister a cunt, hates her and my brother in law for starting a family and considers my nephew as a mistake!" Seth responded, Ashley taken aback by that.

"You're taking their side?!" Ashley replied angrily.

"It's not a _'You said, they said!'_ situation, you spoke how you truly feel and it's out there for the world to see!" Seth explained, holding his left hand out. "The ring, now! I'm not marrying a heartless bitch!" He responded.

Ashley snatched the Rose Quartz engagement ring off, putting it in Seth's hand before she got up… and got dressed, getting her things and leaving.

She slammed the door on her way out, Seth lying down on the bed after putting the ring on the nightstand and grabbing his IPhone X before accessing his Twitter account.

He typed in _'Single, again. Family matters more than some lost cause.' _before posting it as a tweet.

And he felt that the weight of the world was off of his shoulders.


End file.
